Proof Of Your Love
by Laree
Summary: Rukawa gives up something he loves to prove his devotion to his Hana-chan. My first SD fic so please be kind! Lol. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Proof Of Your Love

> >   
Proof of Your Love   
Part One   
The Condition   
A RuHana fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to: lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " Hey. Are you still listening to me?" Hanamichi's expression hovered indecisively between one of mirth and one of anger as he looked down at his slightly shorter, dark-haired companion. The frown won out when he got no reply. He reached out and gave the boy a gentle shove. " Oi! Kitsune! Answer me!" The next moment he found himself reeling, his ears ringing from close contact with the Kitsune's fist. 
>> 
>> Rukawa watched, bleary eyed as Hanamichi's face underwent several unusual contortions, one hand was raised to his right ear as he cussed up a storm. " Hmm...?" 
>> 
>> _" Hmm?"_ The redhead repeated disbelievingly. " You are one fucked up guy, fox-boy!" Rukawa noticed that he had gone an interesting shade of red. He liked red. He liked the red uniform of Shohukan, but most of all, he liked a certain redhead whose face had just gone the said color. He reached out to run his hand through Hanamichi's crowning glory only to find it unceremoniously slapped away. " Not now." 
>> 
>> Not now? What was with his Hana-kun? He usually loved to have his hair played with! If it wasn't for the fact that his beloved was a guy, he would have thought that it was that time of the month..." What did I do?" He asked mildly. 
>> 
>> " Besides just hitting me upside the head?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. " I never did that, Hana-kun." All right, so maybe in the past he might have given the tall red head a knock or two when he had been particularly annoying, but he rarely felt the need to do that these days. 
>> 
>> " Don't you Hana-kun me!" The red head barked, pulling his arm back to give the red head a taste of his own medicine. Even after nearly a year of being together, their relationship was just as tempestuous as ever. " You were _sleeping_ again!" 
>> 
>> Rukawa scooted as far away as he could get from him on the sofa. He wasn't in the mood for one of their brawls, although he always enjoyed the making up sessions afterwards. When he had gotten to what he felt was a safe distance, he shrugged. " I always do..." He pointed out. 
>> 
>> " That's right! You always do! And whenever someone tries to wake you up, that someone always ends up with a bloody nose or a mild concussion!" 
>> 
>> " Oh." Rukawa paused to consider this. " But if you already knew that, why'd you wake me up then?" 
>> 
>> _" You and your twisted reasoning!"_
>> 
>> " You're getting all upset. Let's just drop this..." He suggested hopefully. He hated confrontations. And besides, the sooner he fixed this little situation, the more time he and Hana-chan had to enjoy themselves, what with the parental units gone and all. 
>> 
>> " That's it. I've had enough of this..." Hanamichi declared through gritted teeth. 
>> 
>> Complacently, wanting his beloved to be in a good mood, Rukawa dug the remote out from the side of the couch and clicked the telly off. " We don't have to watch T.V anymore if you don't want to." 
>> 
>> " I want out." 
>> 
>> " Out? Out of what? Your shirt? Your pants?..." He was hot and ready, but the dark haired boy's words trailed off when he saw the look on his lover's face. 
>> 
>> " I want out of us." 
>> 
>> " Huh?" Was Rukawa's intelligent reply. He refused to believe what he had just heard. 
>> 
>> " I'm sorry, Kits-chan..." Hanamichi told him as he got up to gather his things. " I tried. I really did. We've dragged this relationship on as far as it can go, I think. I'm sick of your Ice Prince act. I'm sick of you drifting off to sleep whenever you bloody well feel like it and I'm sick of getting bashed up whenever his Royal Highness, the Ice Prince Rukawa, is awakened by me!" 
>> 
>> " But Hana-kun!" 
>> 
>> He pressed on before he lost the heart to go through with it. " Do you know how it makes me feel every time you just roll over onto your side and fall asleep after we make love?" Hanamichi demanded. 
>> 
>> Rukawa's eyes narrowed slightly. Was the guy questioning his manliness? " Hey, look, Hana-kun. I'm not some sort of Viagra driven sex machine! I'm an ordinary guy that needs his rest between gos..." 
>> 
>> " I know that. All too well." He was disappointed when this little barb failed to bring on any reaction from the guy whatsoever. That was another thing that bothered him about Rukawa. How the hell could a guy stay so cool and composed all the time? " But how come you never talk to me in between anymore? You just sleep and when you feel like it again, you just breathe into my face or toss around in the bed until I wake up!" 
>> 
>> " So I'm not the talking type. You knew that before the two of us started out." 
>> 
>> " Yes. I did. That's not the point. The point is that you always manage to make me feel like some object..."
>> 
>> " Object?"
>> 
>> " Yes. Like some sort of..." Hanamichi's face reddened as he forced himself to blurt it out, " some sort of sex object..."
>> 
>> " And what's wrong with that?"
>> 
>> " I'm going to punch you..."
>> 
>> " I'm sorry." Rukawa put in hastily. He didn't get the best grades in Shohukan, how could he when he basically slept through all of his classes, but he was definitely smart enough to know when his Hana-kun had had enough. " But I really don't see why you're insisting on all of this talking thing. Who put this idea into your head? Was it that Youhei? You're not really the type who craves intellectually stimulating conversation, I don't think. I mean, I almost never hear anything intelligent coming out of your mouth!"
>> 
>> " That's right, Rukawa. Just keep on opening your trap. You're really helping the situation out here."
>> 
>> The dark haired boy scowled. " See! This is why I don't like talking! Talking just leads to all sorts of stupid arguments like this one! Who gave you this stupid idea, huh?"
>> 
>> " Kogure says that he and Mitsui do it all the time."
>> 
>> Rukawa wrinkled his nose in disgust at this little piece of information. " I really didn't need to know that..."
>> 
>> " I meant that they talk to each other all the time, you hentai."
>> 
>> " Oh." Rukawa made a mental note to pulverize the glasses boy later on. " Yeah, but Kogure's the smart type and you're..."
>> 
>> " What? Stupid?"
>> 
>> He directed his icy blue eyes to the ceiling. He had never, in all his years of living in this house, noticed the crack, right smack in the middle of the ceiling until this particular moment. " You said it. Not me."
>> 
>> " You think I'm stupid!" Hanamichi fumed. " Is that why you fall asleep on me all the time? Do I bore you with all the stupid nonsense that I spout?"
>> 
>> Rukawa shrugged, seemingly as unaffected as ever. " Oh, no. Don't worry. You don't bore me!" He reassured the furious red head, " I just stop listening." And before he knew what was happening, Hanamichi's fist had crashed into his jaw. It was obvious that that was not the right answer.
>> 
>> " Good bye, Rukawa."
>> 
>> He watched Hanamichi walking away, torn between the old Rukawa, who would have just let him go rather than to plead and reason with him, and the new one, that insisted that he do just that. Whatever it took to keep the do' aho his. The new and improved Rukawa won out. " No!" He dashed out into the hallway and blocked the main doorway with his body.
>> 
>> " Look. It's been fun but it's over now."
>> 
>> " Nothing is over until I say so."
>> 
>> " Get out of the way!" Hanamichi raised his fist threateningly.
>> 
>> " No." Rukawa said softly. Finally. He wasn't going to let his Hanamichi go. " I love you."
>> 
>> For a while, there was a slight softening in the tall red head's features but that was soon gone. " That's the first time you've ever said that outright, you know that, Kitsune? But it's a little too late for that, I think.
>> 
>> " Give me another chance."
>> 
>> " I don't think so."
>> 
>> He didn't know what the guy was getting so upset about, really. So he fell asleep while he was telling one of his stories. Big deal. He had done that plenty of times before and Hanamichi had never reacted this way. He was about to launch into his ' But-I-Always-Fall-Asleep' defense when Hanamichi spoke. " Please let me go."
>> 
>> His tone was soft, sad but commanding all at once. " Is this what you really want?"
>> 
>> Hanamichi nodded tiredly. " This is what I really want. " He affirmed.
>> 
>> " I guess I can't really do anything about this then, if you've already made up your mind and all." Rukawa mumbled. " I don't see why you have to blow your top just because I happened to fall asleep..."
>> 
>> " You don't understand human emotions, period." Hanamichi told him, pushing him out of the way of the door. " And this isn't just about you and your weird sleeping habits, though that is a part of it. This has been coming on for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it. Lately, Kitsune-chan, you and I haven't been having as much fun as we used to. We haven't been seeing as much of each other as we used to either. You just keep disappearing after school without any explanation at all and-"
>> 
>> " I can change."
>> 
>> The tall red head smiled sadly. " The thing is that I doubt that."
>> 
>> " I'll prove it to you. I'll give you a proof of my love."
>> 
>> " And your idea of a proof of your love would be what exactly? A tattoo of my name across your chest?"
>> 
>> " Would you like that?" Rukawa asked seriously. He wasn't exactly keen on the thought of all that pain but if that was what it took...
>> 
>> " And you call me the do'aho..."
>> 
>> " Fine. Whatever it is that you want."
>> 
>> " What is it that you love most in the world?" Hanamichi demanded.
>> 
>> Rukawa was slightly taken aback by this rather unexpected question, but after considering this for a while, a devious smile formed on his lips. He knew the right answer to this one! " You, Hana-kun."
>> 
>> " Stop trying to butter me up!"
>> 
>> The enticing image of Hanamichi all slathered in butter ran through Rukawa's mind.
>> 
>> " Seriously."
>> 
>> " But I was being serious!" He insisted.
>> 
>> " Rukawa!"
>> 
>> " I was."
>> 
>> " Fine then. What is the second thing that you love most in this world besides me..." After a few moments of consideration, he added, " And basketball."
>> 
>> " Sendo Akira..."
>> 
>> _" Sendo Akira?!?"_
>> 
>> " I was just testing you." Rukawa explained, seeing the outraged look on Hanamichi's face, " You can't not care for me anymore if you get that jealous at the mention of the guys name!"
>> 
>> What a time for Rukawa to decide to be exasperating! " You love to sleep. Right?"
>> 
>> " Well...Yes." Rukawa agreed cautiously.
>> 
>> " I want you to give up your sleep."
>> 
>> " All of it?" He asked disbelievingly. No. Even Hanamichi couldn't be that cruel. " Hana-"
>> 
>> " Not all of it. Do you think I'm that sadistic?"
>> 
>> " Well...Yes. I mean, all those times we played those games of yours..."
>> 
>> Hanamichi pressed on, flushing slightly at the mention of his little fantasies. " I want you to give up your little school time naps. No napping in class, no napping in the gym, in practice. In the cafeteria. Anywhere."
>> 
>> " Oh."
>> 
>> " If you can do that for two whole weeks, I'll come back to you." Hanamichi told him as he pulled open the door. " This little experiment will benefit you too, you know. You'll get less detentions and you won't sleep through all of the lectures! So, Kitsune-chan. What'll it be?"
>> 
>> " If this is your idea of proof..."
>> 
>> " It is."
>> 
>> " Then fine." If this was what it took, then he was all for it. Hanamichi was well worth it after all.   
  



	2. Suspicions

Proof Of Your Love Part Two

> > Proof of Your Love   
Part Two   
Suspicions   
A RuHana fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> Umm...Okay, I used Linkin Park in the second paragraph cos I couldn't think of any other band names and that was the first one that came to my mind, them being my favorite band and all. I don't know if they ever went to Japan or anything but let's just say that they did here in this fic. : ) 
>> 
>> His eyelids felt as though they were made of lead, his head drooped forward. The warm, familiar feeling that he always got whenever he was just about to drift off assailed him. He shifted on his seat. It wouldn't do any harm if he just rested his forehead against his desk, so he did. He sighed. 
>> 
>> " Hanamichi." Came a harsh whisper from the desk beside his. 
>> 
>> At the sound of his beloved's name, Rukawa snapped back up to attention, blinking stupidly at a grinning Youhei. " I'm awake." 
>> 
>> " So you are." He agreed gleefully. He was enjoying the Kitsune's predicament immensely. " Just barely." 
>> 
>> " Another do'aho." Rukawa mumbled, glaring balefully at the boy. " Japan is full of them." And yet, there was only one particular do'aho in this world that he cared about. 
>> 
>> " You had better change your attitude if you want any help from me..." 
>> 
>> " And I would want your help because...?" 
>> 
>> " Well, because right now, it doesn't look very good for you, does it?" Youhei pointed out, keeping one eye on the teacher yapping away at the front of the classroom and the other on his classmate's reaction. " I mean, come on, Kitsune! It's what? The second period of the day and you're already nodding off! Not to mention the fact that this is the first day out of fourteen..." 
>> 
>> Rukawa looked at him suspiciously. Why the hell was Youhei being so civil all of a sudden? But it was true what he was saying. By now, he had admitted to himself that there was no way he would be able to go through with it, as hard as he might try, and was devising plans on how to sweet talk Hanamichi into taking him back anyways. " Why would you want to help me?" 
>> 
>> " Is the concept of pure human good will too much for you to comprehend?" 
>> 
>> " Cut the crap. You don't like me. I don't like you. Remember? Why are you being so helpful all of the sudden?" 
>> 
>> Youhei shrugged. The truth was that he didn't exactly know himself. He should have been glad about the break up of the two. He had never been fond of the Ice Cube, he took up far too much of his best friend's time and yet here he was, trying to convince the guy to let him help out! Just tell him to fuck it, a little voice at the back of his mind told him, If he doesn't want your help, then who cares? But he did care. He cared because for some strange reason, Rukawa made the idiot red head happy. What the hell could the bubbly, outgoing Hanamichi see in this emotionally challenged block of wood? " Look, Hana-kun is my friend. I look after my friends." 
>> 
>> " Should I be worried?" Rukawa asked archly. There had been moments, a lot of them actually, when he had been sure that Youhei had a thing for Hanamichi. His suspicions had never been confirmed, though. 
>> 
>> " No! It's nothing like that at all." Youhei snapped, giving the smirking Kitsune a dirty look. " I just want to help Hanamichi out, him being my best friend and all...Look, you want my help or what?" 
>> 
>> " Are you gonna speak to Hanamichi for me? Try to convince him to take me back already?" 
>> 
>> " No." 
>> 
>> " Then how the hell do you think you're going to help me?" Rukawa demanded. That was what he had expected the guy to do. He couldn't see any other way on which he would be able to help him out. 
>> 
>> Youhei shrugged. " The way I figured it, I'd just slap you awake whenever you started nodding off, you know." 
>> 
>> " I've got a better idea." Rukawa leaned closer to Youhei. " If you really want to help me out-" 
>> 
>> " It's not you that I want to help out. It's Hanamichi." He corrected him. No use letting the Kitsune think that they were friends now or anything. 
>> 
>> " Fine. If you really want to help Hanamichi out, why don't you just let me sleep and not tell him about it!" This was a far better suggestion in Rukawa's opinion. 
>> 
>> Youhei shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. " No. Then you wouldn't be proving anything. You'd just be cheating!" 
>> 
>> " But why the hell do I have to prove anything? He already knows that I-" 
>> 
>> " Mr. Rukawa!" A stern voice cut in sharply. " I am glad to see that you're awake and actually _speaking_! A first!" 
>> 
>> Rukawa scowled and grunted in reply. 
>> 
>> " Now, since I've finally found you awake, maybe you would be able to answer my question." The teacher stopped in front of Rukawa's desk and glared at him from over his glasses. " Who was the author of The Canterbury Tales, Mr. Rukawa?" 
>> 
>> With a tired sigh, he got to his feet and turned his gaze on Youhei, who just shrugged. 
>> 
>> He had no idea what the answer to that question was. Besides, he had only agreed to help the guy out with Hanamichi, not with stupid English problems!   

>> 
>> " It should be great!" Kogure said enthusiastically as he shoved a basketball into the sack he held in one hand. " I just love Linkin Park! I can't wait for their concert! Mitsui and I-" 
>> 
>> " Aww, shut up about that already, glasses boy. You've been going on and on about it for the past few days!" Hanamichi grumbled, ignoring the dirty look that Mitsui sent his way. " It's no big deal..." 
>> 
>> " Ignore him." Mitsui advised Kogure, patting him on the back. " He's just mad 'cos he can't go!" 
>> 
>> " Why not?" 
>> 
>> " Cos he blew all his money on that new bike for Rukawa after he ran into that car. Hey, now that the two of you have broken up and all, maybe you could get him to pay you back or something!" Ryota suggested, dodging the ball that Hanamichi hurled at him. 
>> 
>> " _Shut up, you stupid monkey_!" 
>> 
>> " I could, if you want me to." " Rukawa muttered almost inaudibly. 
>> 
>> " Nah, don't worry about it." Hanamichi kept his back studiously to him. " It was a gift. You don't give back gifts." 
>> 
>> " But if you need the money then-" 
>> 
>> " _I said no already you stupid Kitsune_!" Hanamichi shouted, brandishing the mop he was holding threateningly in the general direction of Rukawa. " Shit! I'm surrounded by stupid animals! There's a stupid, chattering monkey and an even stupider than stupid fox!" 
>> 
>> " Do'aho." 
>> 
>> " Don't do'aho me." Hanamichi snapped. 
>> 
>> " I can't believe you'd get this angry at me just because I fell asleep. Besides, I'm doing what you want me to, aren't I?" Rukawa grumbled. He turned to Kogure and held out the broom that he had been using to sweep the gym floor. " Can I go now?" 
>> 
>> Kogure accepted it and nodded silently, his eyes darting from Hanamichi to Rukawa. 
>> 
>> Hanamichi had softened slightly at the mention of their deal. Youhei had told him that the guy had kept his word, although it had obviously been very hard for him. " Bye, Kitsune." He called out as the dark-haired boy began to gather his things from the side lines. 
>> 
>> Rukawa looked back at the sound of his voice and nodded in acknowledgment. He was pleased that Hanamichi had bothered to bid him good bye, though as usual, he didn't let it show. 
>> 
>> There was a moment of silence after he had left. Then finally, Ryota spoke up. " You broke up with him 'cos he fell asleep?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah." 
>> 
>> He snickered. " That's pretty stupid of you, Hanamichi! I mean, Rukawa's always falling asleep! You were over-" 
>> 
>> " Shut up, monkey boy." The red head growled. His grip around the mop tightened. One more word from the guy and he would go at him. It seemed as though everybody in the world mentioned that fact whenever they learned of the reason that he had broken up with the guy. He was getting sick of it. 
>> 
>> " What did he do? Fall asleep in the middle of sex or something?" Mitsui demanded. He caught Ryota's eye. The two burst out laughing. 
>> 
>> Kogure dug his elbow into Mitsui's ribs. " Stop it." He commanded. 
>> 
>> " All this time, I actually thought that the two of yah split up 'cos of that Akira Sendo!" Ryota remarked casually. As usual, he didn't think before he spoke. 
>> 
>> " Akira Sendo?" Hanamichi spun around to face him at the mention of this name. " What would Akira Sendo have to do with this?" He demanded. 
>> 
>> Ryota threw a frantic glance at Kogure who just shook his head in disgust. He could have bashed the smaller boy for that little slip up but he didn't think he would have to. Hanamichi looked angry enough to do that himself, God help that Ryota. 
>> 
>> " What's this about Akira Sendo, Ryota? Tell me!" 
>> 
>> " It's nothing!" He muttered, his eyes studying the tip of his sneakers as though they were the most interesting thing that he had ever seen in the world. 
>> 
>> It only took a few big steps for Hanamichi to get to Ryota. He grabbed a fistful of the smaller boy's shirt and shook him so vigorously that his teeth chattered. " Tell me!" 
>> 
>> " All right!" He finally shouted, pulling himself away and smoothing down his shirt. He went back a few paces, not wanting to be at close range when Hanamichi was in such a bad mood. He could take him if he wanted to, with some serious damage to himself, of course, but right now, he felt sorry for the guy. He knew how much he had cared for the Kitsune even though the two had never really expressed their love for each other in public. In fact, they usually fought in the presence of others. " I saw him with that Sendo a couple of times!" 
>> 
>> " What were they doing?" 
>> 
>> " Aw, come on, Hana-kun!" Ryota desperately wanted to get off the subject. Next time, he would think before opening his big mouth, he resolved. " It's probably nothing! I mean, you were the one that broke up with him, right? Not the other way around! I'm sorry I even mentioned the guy's name, all right? Sendo has nothing to do with it whatsoever!" 
>> 
>> He was right. He _had_ been the one to break off the relationship but it seemed to Hanamichi as though Rukawa had wanted it to come about. The guy had _provoked_ him into it! Was all that shit about proving his love just a big show so that he could get out of their relationship gracefully? " What were the two of them doing?" 
>> 
>> " Nothing!" 
>> 
>> " Please, Ryota." 
>> 
>> The utter defeat in Hanamichi's tone startled him. He had never seen the big red headed oaf like this before! He had always been so cheerful and bubbly and...Damn his big mouth! No wonder he was having so much trouble getting Ayako to notice him! " One time they were playing one on one. Perfectly innocent." he added this last part in hastily. 
>> 
>> " And the other time?" 
>> 
>> It took a bit more prodding from Hanamichi to get the answer out of Ryota. " They were out at that Chinese food place near that video store." 
>> 
>> Hanamichi closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to compose himself. He recalled the conversation that he had had with Rukawa only the night before. He had asked him about what he loved most in this world and Rukawa, _his_ Kitsune. _His_ beloved, had mentioned Sendo. He hadn't thought that he was serious but now it was pretty obvious that he had been. " When was that?" 
>> 
>> " A few days back. You know, right after that practice where you had that fight with him about your foul." 
>> 
>> " I didn't foul!" Hanamichi snapped, even though his mind was already racing with horrible thoughts about Sendo and Rukawa. 
>> 
>> This would explain everything. The way that Rukawa kept disappearing after practices, how the Kitsune had kept on breaking dates with him. The night that Ryota had seen Sendo with Rukawa in that restaurant had been the night when the Kitsune had broken a date with him saying that his aunt and uncle had come into town and he had to go to a family dinner, and Sendo Akira sure as hell wasn't part of the Rukawa family! 
>> 
>> " Hey, Hana-kun. You okay?" Kogure asked, concerned. 
>> 
>> " I'm fine. It's already over, anyways so why should I care anymore?" Hanamichi mumbled, throwing the mop away and turning towards the locker room. Right now, he wanted nothing more in the world than to be back home, locked up in his room.   

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part One][2] | On To Part Three | [Sign My Guest Book][3] | [Mail Me][4]

  


Name

E-mail address

Homepage URL

Comments

  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/pyl/pyl2.html
   [3]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [4]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	3. Part Three

Proof Of Your Love Part Three

> >   
Proof of Your Love   
Part Three   
Surveillance   
A RuHana fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " This is ridiculous." 
>> 
>> " Shut up and keep your eye out for them, dammit!" 
>> 
>> " This was a stupid idea. Even stupider than the ones you usually have." Youhei grumbled, lowering the newspaper that was obstructing his face from view. " I can't believe you'd actually take that Ryota seriously! He was probably just trying to work you up or something! I mean, the Ice Prince with the Prince of Pep himself? I don't think so..." 
>> 
>> " That's what everyone thought about me and Rukawa too, at first!" Hanamichi pointed out, jabbing at him in the ribs until he finally raised the newspaper once more. " They were thinking that it wasn't possible for a Tensai like me to end up with a stupid block of ice like him!" 
>> 
>> " Actually, it was more the other way around." Youhei muttered under his breath. He didn't know why he let the red head talk him into this. " People were thinking that it wasn't possible for a handsome block of ice like him to be in love with a bumbling idiot like you!" 
>> 
>> " Whose side are you on?" 
>> 
>> " Nobodies. Just deflating your ego a little. It needs it." 
>> 
>> " Shut up already and just watch out for them!" Hanamichi growled bad temperedly. Youhei of all people should have known that he wasn't in the mood for any of this crap right at that moment. 
>> 
>> " How am I supposed to watch out for them when I've got this paper in my face?" Youhei demanded, riffling through the pages of the newspaper noisily, just to annoy him. At least that way, he would be able to distract his friend from his misery. 
>> 
>> " _Shut up_!" Hanamichi finally snapped, snatching the paper away, rolling it up and hitting Youhei over the head with it. The dark haired boy retaliated with a sharp kick in the shin. After a while, when they had tired themselves out with the tussle and they had reached an uneasy truce, the red head spoke once more, a cheeky grin on his face. " So, you think Rukawa's handsome huh?" 
>> 
>> " The girls and certain guys in school seem to think so." He replied by way of explanation. 
>> 
>> " Do _you_ think so?" 
>> 
>> " Oh, get off it, Hanamichi!" 
>> 
>> " Oh, I know my Kaede-kun's attractive!" Hanamichi preened as though he himself had been complimented. 
>> 
>> " ' Ceptin he's not really your Kaede-kun anymore is he?" 
>> 
>> This reminder instantly wiped the smile off his face and made Youhei immediately sorry that he had even mentioned it. " Thank you, my so called friend. You're really making me feel a whole lot better." 
>> 
>> Youhei sighed and draped an arm casually about Hanamichi's shoulders. " Listen, I'm sorry about that! Really. I shouldn't have said that. Former gang members don't exactly make for the most sympathetic listeners in the world but I know you, Hanamichi. I know that you're using sarcasm to hide your hurt and-" 
>> 
>> " Maybe you'd like to give Rukawa some lessons about me so that he can maybe understand me better?" 
>> 
>> " Don't be stupid. I can't stand the guy." He didn't mention the fact that he had offered said guy his help in this matter just this morning. He didn't like that tight assed creep but he would do anything to get Hanamichi off his back! Right then, he was supposed to be back home, sitting on the couch in front of the t.v or maybe out having fun with the guys, not standing outside some Chinese Food store in some stupid stake out! He glanced down at his watch. " They're not coming, okay? It's already late! Maybe we could pop into that store and get us something to eat?" 
>> 
>> " There they are!" Hanamichi hissed suddenly, pulling roughly at his companion's sleeve. 
>> 
>> " Where?" Youhei turned his head around wildly, trying to pick Rukawa and Sendo out of the crowd. 
>> 
>> " How can you not see them? Just look out for the guy with the weird shaped head!" 
>> 
>> At this hint, Youhei was soon able to make Sendo Akira out. He had just emerged from the video store right behind Rukawa and was chattering away, the raven haired boy nodding occasionally to show that he was listening. As he watched, Sendo placed one hand on each of Rukawa's slim shoulders and pushed him forward, into the Chinese Restaurant. He shook his head in disbelief. " That bastard!" Youhei fumed. Shit! He had never actually believed what Ryota had told Hanamichi. He hadn't thought it was possible. Rukawa Kaede was an insufferable snob but he had seemed to adore Hanamichi in his own, demure way. He couldn't believe that the guy had the nerve to do this after spouting all that crap about proving himself! He grabbed hold of the red head's arm, his face twisted in anger. " Let's go, Hana-chan. You take Sendo, I'll take Rukawa. We're gonna beat the shit out of those bastards!" 
>> 
>> Hanamichi pulled away from his friends grasp and turned his back to him. " No. Let's just go, Youhei." He muttered. His shoulders were slumped, his fists clenched by his sides. His worst fears had been confirmed. It was all true. He had lost his Kitsune to that bastard. 
>> 
>> " Aww, come on, Hanamichi!" 
>> 
>> " Look, why should I even care what he does with himself now? I broke up with him, remember? We're not together anymore anyways!" But he had immediately regretted that afterwards. He had immediately wanted him back. Hell, he had even been prepared to pick up from where they left off even if Rukawa hadn't been able to keep his word about the whole no nap thing. Looking back now, he felt stupid. Everything had just been a big joke. " Please, Youhei. I don't want to be here anymore." 
>> 
>> Silently, Youhei followed a defeated Hanamichi, going through horrible things that he hoped would happen to that Rukawa and that Weird Headed Freak in his mind. How dare that Kitsune do this to Hanamichi? How dare he?   

>> 
>> Rukawa winced slightly in pain as he lowered himself onto the bench. What the hell was going on? First there had been that loony Youhei this morning. He had been locking his bike up by the bike rack when the maniac had come and without any preamble at all, had punched him in the guts. 
>> 
>> Before he could even ask why he did that, he was gone, mumbling something about nobody fooling around with his friend's feelings under his breath. Rukawa had been completely mystified by that. Then there had been the strange behavior of his team mates. There had been an uneasy air about today's practice, the tension was palpable and it felt as though everyone's eyes had been on him and Hanamichi. He supposed that that wasn't so strange. After all, they must have heard already about their little break from each other but he noticed that Ryota had been acting really guilty, hell, the guy had spent most of the time trying to avoid both him and the red head. 
>> 
>> He lifted his jersey over his head and examined the angry purple bruise that was beginning to form on his arm. This one had been courtesy of Hanamichi himself. He had seemed to think that today's practice game was a beat-up-on-the-stupid-Kitsune game. This was what puzzled him most. Yesterday, after Hanamichi had bid him good bye, he had thought that things were going to be fine between them. Now he wasn't so sure. 
>> 
>> Hanamichi had seemed so angry at him! So determined to hurt him! And he had no idea why this was. He had tried to keep his temper for as long as he possibly could but after Hanamichi ' accidentally ' threw the ball into his guts ( in the exact same location that had received Youhei's fist earlier ) he couldn't help himself anymore and had started to give as good as he got. 
>> 
>> " Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He muttered furiously to himself as he wiped his face with his towel. He shouldn't have done that. He had succeeded in nothing more than getting Hanamichi even more angry at him! He was sitting at a remote corner of the locker room, by himself, as had been his habit before anything had happened with the red head. Afterwards, when they had started going out, Hanamichi had begun to accompany him at the ' Kitsune's Den' as he had labeled it. 
>> 
>> He watched as Hanamichi walked over to Mitsui and waved an envelope around in front of his face. " Oi! Missy! Look what I've got!" 
>> 
>> " An envelope? How interesting." Mitsui remarked with a smirk. " And don't call me ' Missy' " 
>> 
>> " No, you idiot." He scowled. Making a big show out of opening the envelope and taking out it's contents, he shoved them into the boy's face. " Looks like I'm gonna be seeing Linkin Park after all!" He crowed happily, snatching the tickets back, and pressing his lips against them. " Best seats in the house too! Way better than yours and glasses boy, for sure! But that's what you get for showing off!" 
>> 
>> Mitsui raised an eyebrow. Showing off? Who was doing the showing off right now? " And where exactly did you get the money for those? Did you take Ryota's advice?" 
>> 
>> Hanamichi shrugged. " I found them. On my desk this morning! I must have a mystery admirer or something!" 
>> 
>> Rukawa snorted at this. " Mystery admirer?" But there was no reaction from Hanamichi. The guy must be pretty angry if he didn't even react to such an obvious invitation for a fight. There was a slight darkening of his face before he turned back to fixing his things for his departure. 
>> 
>> Taking his cue from this, Rukawa slipped into a loose white Shirt, he could take a shower later on at home, and slipped out of the locker room. 
>> 
>> " Hey! Rukawa! Rukawa! Wait up!" 
>> 
>> He kept on walking, not wanting to deal with anybody right then unless it was a penitent Hanamichi begging for him to come back. The owner of the voice was persistent though, and soon caught up with him as he stepped out into the cool night. 
>> 
>> " Rukawa, look..." Ryota was slightly put off by his team mate's stoic silence, but he pressed on stubbornly, " I'm sorry. I really am." 
>> 
>> " For what?" 
>> 
>> " For ruining everything between you and Hanimichi." 
>> 
>> Rukawa stopped in his tracks and glared down at the smaller boy. What the hell was he talking about? Why would Ryota think that he had anything to do with it? " Explain yourself." 
>> 
>> Ryota cleared his throat uncomfortably and began to shuffle his feet. He kept his gaze studiously away from Rukawa's piercing blue eyes. " Well, I have a big mouth and so...I sorta mentioned this one time when I saw you with Sendo Akira in that restaurant..." 
>> 
>> For a moment he felt like punching the smaller boy out. Damn right he had a big mouth! No wonder Hanamichi had seemed so angry! Ryota seemed to think that he was about to do just that and took a few steps back but Rukawa just barely managed to control himself. " You did?" 
>> 
>> " As I said, I wasn't thinking!" Ryota muttered, shamefaced. " I'm really so sorry about that! I mean, the two of you were so good together and now I've just ruined _everything_! Kogure thinks I'm a bastard for doing that, I know he does even though he doesn't show it and Ayako told me to try and fix everything. But even if Ayako didn't tell me to do that, I would still try 'cos the two of you ae so good together and all! And-" 
>> 
>> " All right," Rukawa interjected before the guy could go on. " Thank you for telling me about this, Ryota." He told him, before walking away, deep in thought. 
>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Two][2] | [On To Part Four][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]   

>> 
>>   
  

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/pyl/pyl2.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/pyl/pyl4.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	4. Part Four

Proof Of Your Love Part Four

> >   
Proof Of Your Love   
Part Four   
Explanations   
A RuHana fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com
>> 
>> Note: Video Ezy is this Video Rental Store in Aust. I couldn't think of any other names to call the store so I just used this one :)
>> 
>> " So, what do you want to do?" His question was met by silence. Utter and complete. " Oi! Rukawa. What do you want to do?"
>> 
>> It took a while for him to answer. " I don't know."
>> 
>> " You have to so something! You can't just leave it like this!" Sendo Akira pointed out, leaning across the table towards his companion. " You have to tell him the truth."
>> 
>> " Not yet."
>> 
>> " What do you mean _not yet_?" As usual, Sendo was amazed by the utter lack of expression on Rukawa's face. How could he just _sit_ there like that? " You're just hurting him and hurting yourself..." Still no reaction, not that he had really expected any. " Look, if you're not going to do anything, I will then." He declared finally.
>> 
>> Rukawa shrugged. " Whatever."
>> 
>> " Good afternoon, ma'am! Is Hanamichi Sakuragi in, by any chance?"
>> 
>> She couldn't help herself. Mrs. Hanamichi found herself returning the boy's smile. " Yes he is. Are you one of his friends?" She was rather surprised. This boy didn't seem like the type of kid that her son ran around with.
>> 
>> Sendoh's smile faltered slightly. " Uh...We know each other, ma'am."
>> 
>> " Well, all right, then!" Mrs. Hanamichi opened the door wider and let Sendo into the house. " Just go right up to his room, follow the music. He always plays his stereo so loud! Maybe you can cheer him up. He hasn't been himself lately. Some trouble with Rukawa."
>> 
>> It wasn't hard to find Hanamichi's room. The sound of the music could be heard even from downstairs! Sendo found the door where the music seemed to be at its loudest and gave it a few sharp raps.
>> 
>> " Go away!"
>> 
>> " I have to talk to you."
>> 
>> " Dammit! Who is it?"
>> 
>> " It's Sendo. Sendo Akira."
>> 
>> The music was turned off abruptly. After a few seconds, the door flew open and Hanamichi emerged. He let out a sound of rage and grabbed the front of Sendo's shirt. " How dare you show your face in here? After what you've done I wouldn't have thought that you'd have the nerve!"
>> 
>> " Calm down."
>> 
>> " Calm down?" Hanamichi spluttered, giving him a few good shakes. " Have you come here to gloat or something? Well, the stupid Kitsune is yours already, all right. I don't care anymore!"
>> 
>> Sendo carefully extricated himself from the furious red head's grasp. " The thing is that I think you still do, actually." He said softly. Though the boy's dark eyes smoldered in anger, there was an underlying hint of sorrow and longing in them that Sendo didn't miss. He had always been perceptive about other people's feelings. It was one of the things that had helped him become the incredible Captain that he was. " Look. Can we go in your room? Just let me explain."
>> 
>> Grudgingly, Hanamichi allowed him to enter his private sanctuary. He swept a pile of clothes off a chair and gestured for Sendo to seat himself. " This better be good."
>> 
>> " Oh. It is." His smile had returned. " This was all a stupid misunderstanding. I'm sorry for the part that I played in it, really."
>> 
>> " Misunderstanding? I don't think so! I saw you with Rukawa with my very own eyes!" Hanamichi snapped.
>> 
>> " You know that video store, Hanamichi? The Video Ezy store?"
>> 
>> " I don't see what that has to do with it."
>> 
>> " My parents own it." He told him.
>> 
>> " Well, good for you!"
>> 
>> " Just let me finish, will you?" Sendo asked, shaking his head and slightly exasperated. Why was the guy making things so hard? " My parents own that store and Rukawa works for them. The late shift. That's it. That time that your team mate saw us in that Restaurant, it was supposed to be his day off and one of the others fell sick so we had to call him in. We were just taking a break. We're nothing more than friends."
>> 
>> Hanamichi's eyes narrowed. " Are you serious?"
>> 
>> " Yes. And do you want to know why he took the job?"
>> 
>> " Why?"
>> 
>> " It was for you, Hanamichi. All for you." Sendo paused for a few seconds to let this announcement sink in. " He knew how much you loved Linkin Park. He wanted to give you something special for your One Year Anniversary. Something _really_ special, and he thought that you'd really like to be at the concert so he decided right then and there that the two of you were going. Only problem was that he had no money, so he took a job with us."
>> 
>> A stupid smile had formed on Hanamichi's face. " Rukawa. It was Rukawa that left those tickets for me? Even after everything?"
>> 
>> Sendo nodded, smiling happily. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having fixed everything. "Do you see now how much that guy loves you? Do you see how ridiculous this whole thing about me and Rukawa is? As far as he's concerned, there's only one guy in the world for him and that's you." Sendo shook his head, " Can you even begin to imagine how much he loves you? I mean, here he is, working till two o' clock in the morning and he's still willing to give up his sleep for you! That's a major sacrifice, especially on Rukawa's part! You know how the guy is!"
>> 
>> " I've been a jerk." Hanamichi muttered, his shoulders slumped when he remembered what he had done to Rukawa at this afternoon's practice.
>> 
>> " Nah. Both of you have been jerks! I mean, why the hell did I have to get dragged into this, huh?" Sendo gave Hanamichi's shoulder a friendly pat, " Now, you go and fix this. You and Rukawa belong to each other. By now you should know that."
>> 
>> Hanamichi thought his face would crack from smiling so much. He had never been so happy in his life. " I guess I do." He agreed. He had never thought the day would come when he would agree with Sendo Akira about something but now it finally had...
>> 
>> " Hey."
>> 
>> " Have you come to beat up on me some more?"
>> 
>> " Nah." Hanamichi replied as he plunked himself down onto the bench besides Rukawa. " Listen, Sendo Akira came by yesterday and he told me something very interesting."
>> 
>> " Oh."
>> 
>> " He told me the truth."
>> 
>> " Oh."
>> 
>> " You've done it, Rukawa." Hanamichi mumbled. The only thing that mattered to him right now was the raven haired boy beside him. He took no notice of his team mates in the locker room with them. " You've finally done it..."
>> 
>> Rukawa looked up with interest. " What have I done?"
>> 
>> " You've finally proven your love to me... I...I just can't believe..." His words trailed off. He didn't know what to say. How could he possibly find the words to tell him about the overwhelming love that he felt for him right then?
>> 
>> But it seemed as though he didn't need words...Rukawa smiled at him, the smile was made even more meaningful because of the fact that he saw this so rarely, and slipped his hand into Hanamichi's. " So you're convinced then?"
>> 
>> Hanamichi tipped his head to one side and pretended to be mulling this over. " No. Not yet. One more thing you have to do..."
>> 
>> Rukawa eyed him warily. " All the things I had to go through isn't enough yet?
>> 
>> " No." Hanamichi leaned in towards him. " You have to give me a kiss before I'm fully convinced."
>> 
>> The dark haired boy wrinkled his nose, feigning disgust and Hanamichi was struck by how cute he was. " Do I really have to do something that drastic?"
>> 
>> " Yes." Hanamichi insisted.
>> 
>> Rukawa let out a heavy sigh, before leaning over to do just that...And just before their lips met in a sweet kiss, taking no notice of their ogling team mates, Rukawa whispered softly, so that only Hanamichi could hear, " I love you..."   

>> 
>> The End!   
  
  

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Three][2] | [Sign My Guest Book][3] | [Mail Me][4]   

>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/pyl/pyl3.html
   [3]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [4]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



End file.
